goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Dora and her Friends misbehave at Burger King/Grounded
''Dora and her Friends misbehave at Burger King/Grounded ''is Sarah West's 2nd grounded video out of Dora the Explorer and her friends. Plot Dora, Dimitri Rascalov, Hunter, Pablo, Tyrone, Baby Bonnie Hood, Mercades, Mason, Diego, Denzel, Simon, Steve, Zoltan, Zayden, Wario, Waluigi, Floyd, Franklin, Peter, Burton, Earl, Alice, Evil Ben, Evil Holly, Wilson, Brewster, Koko, Sid the Science Kid, Whyatt Beanstalk, Kai-Lan, Evil Lucy, Kipper, Evil Steve, Evil Joe, Evil Kevin, Red, Max, Emmy, Jay Jay the Jet Plane, Horrid Henry, Evil Strawberry Shortcake, Dark Chase, Pamela Castro, Zombie, Squid, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed want Sally Acorn to take them to Burger King, but Sally told them that they're not going to Burger King, due to having Campbell's Cream of Mushroom soup for lunch. Sonic said there's no food left in the house. So, Sally takes the Dora and her friends to Burger King. When they wanted 20 Whoppers, 30 french fries, 50 large lemonades, 40 Coca Cola drinks, and 60 Sprite drinks, and 15 large chocolate milkshakes, Sally tells them that their choice is very unhealthy, so Sally wants to get the troublemakers a garden salad and a bottle of water instead. But no, the troublemakers pull down the fire alarm at Burger King. Sally gets furious with Dora and her friends, when they all got end up on the news. Sally Acorn tells all of the troublemakers that there will be no more Disney, Pixar, Marvel, Lucasfilm, Viacom, Paramount, Nickelodeon, MTV, VH1, Max Fleischer, CBS Television Distribution, Universal, Illumination, Focus Features, Laika, Mattel, John Hughes, Warner Bros., Cartoon Network, Nelvana, Matt Groening, Seth McFarlane, Loren Bouchard, Roger Corman, Mike Judge, Max Fleischer, Thunderbean, Video Brinquedo, DreamWorks, Hasbro, Blue Sky, Sony Pictures Animation, Columbia Pictures, TriStar Pictures, STX Films, Screen Gems, Dimension Films, FUNimation, Ubisoft, Activision, Mojang, Bungie, Big Idea Productions, Roger Corman, Ellipse Animation, FremantleMedia, Adult Swim, Michael Bay, Scott Cawthon, Laika, Bill and Cheri Steinkellner, 343 Industries, Hanna Barbera, New Line Cinema, Uwe Boll, Point Grey Pictures, Aardman Animations, Lionsgate, Tyler Perry Studios, 20th Century Fox, Summit Entertainment, BBC, Nintendo, MGM, Orion Pictures, United Artists, Viz Media, Sentai Filmworks, Discotek Media, Aniplex, Crunchyroll, NIS America, baby stuff, Filipino Stuff, pornography stuff, or fake VHS openings for Dora and her friends ever again and they'll be sent to the Baron's Fortress again but this time until September of 2019. Transcript (November 3, 2018) Dora: Hey, Sally. Sally: What is it troublemakers? Dimitri Rascalov: Can we eat at Burger King? Sally: No. We're having Campbell's Cream of Mushroom soup for lunch. Franklin: But Sally, we're hungry. Sally: All of you, we're not going to Burger King, because i don't want to spend any of my money. Diego: We want Burger King (30 times)! Sally: Everyone, for the last time, the answer is no. We're eating Campbell's Cream of Mushroom soup and that's final, or you can have nothing at all. Sonic: Sally, there's no food left in the house. Sally: Troublemakers, did you hear that? Sonic said there's no food left in the house. That means we can go to Burger King. (When Sally takes Dora and her friends to Burger King) Burger King: Welcome to Burger King, how can we help you? Zombie: We would like to order 20 Whoppers, 30 large fries, 50 large lemonades, 40 Coca Cola drinks, 60 Sprite drinks, and 15 large chocolate milkshakes. Sally: Hold on everyone, let me stop you right there. You're not getting all of that junk food. Zoltan: Why? Sally: Because it's not good for you to have too much salt, fat, sugar, and GMOs. They're not good for you. Pablo: What? Please tell us you're joking? Sally: No, it's not a joke everyone. I think garden salad and a bottle of water is enough for your lunch. Simon: NO! WE WANT WHAT WE WANT SO GIVE IT TO US, RIGHT NOW! Sally: All of you, stop acting like spoiled brats or you won't get anything at all! Wario: That's it, we're going to pull the fire alarm at Burger King. (Manic and Queen Aleena walks to Burger King) Manic: Queen Aleena, I think now is the best time to get out of Burger King. We're better run away, right? Queen Aleena: Yes Manic, let's get out of here. Things are starting to get worse at Burger King right now. Whyatt Beanstalk: We're going to pull off the fire alarm at Burger King! How about that? (Everyone pulls the fire alarm off, the alarm went off at Burger King, everyone screams and runs away in horror) (The firefighters and police officers came to Burger King) Police officer: All of you, troublemakers. You're banned from going to restaurants EVER AGAIN until you all pay off a $1,800,000 fine! Sally (Young Guy's voice): OH OH OH OH OH OH OH! TROUBLEMAKERS! HOW DARE YOU PULL OFF THE FIRE ALARM AT BURGER KING, JUST BECAUSE YOU GUYS WOULDN'T GET WHAT YOU WANTED AT ALL! THAT'S IT! WE'RE ALL GOING HOME AND YOU'RE NOT GETTING ANYTHING AND I WILL CALL ALL OF YOUR PARENTS TO PICK ALL UP AND BRING ALL OF YOU HOME TOMORROW MORNING!!! (Sally throws all of the troublemakers out of Burger King and throws into her bus, the bus drives off of Burger King) Hunter: (Zazoo Condom's boy tantrum soundclip) Sally: Stop crying everyone! I've told all of you if you kept acting up, you're not getting anything! Mason: We're sorry. Sally: No buts, you've all pulled the fire alarm at Burger King and made everyone scream in horror! I should've never gave the you the choice of lunch at all. Instead, i should've bought fresh fruits and vegetables at Market Basket. Dark Chase: I get it now Sally. And we're all very sorry, can we still watch TV when we get home? Sally: No, absolutely not. You guys are not getting anything at all and that's final. When we get home, you're all going to bed while Sonic and I will take everything from all of you and donate all of your belongings except your beds and blankets to the poor and homeless until all of you start school again in September of next year. (When they get home) Sonic: Troublemakers, you're all grounded. Go to bed right now while I call all of your parents on the phone and tell them to pick all of you up and bring all of you home tomorrow morning, and no more TV, no more video games, no more computer, no more Disney, Pixar, Marvel, Lucasfilm, Viacom, Paramount, Nickelodeon, MTV, VH1, Max Fleischer, CBS Television Distribution, Universal, Illumination, Focus Features, Laika, Mattel, John Hughes, Warner Bros., Cartoon Network, Nelvana, Matt Groening, Seth McFarlane, Loren Bouchard, Roger Corman, Mike Judge, Max Fleischer, Thunderbean, Video Brinquedo, DreamWorks, Hasbro, Blue Sky, Sony Pictures Animation, Columbia Pictures, TriStar Pictures, STX Films, Screen Gems, Dimension Films, FUNimation, Ubisoft, Activision, Mojang, Bungie, Big Idea Productions, Roger Corman, Ellipse Animation, FremantleMedia, Adult Swim, Michael Bay, Scott Cawthon, Laika, Bill and Cheri Steinkellner, 343 Industries, Hanna Barbera, New Line Cinema, Uwe Boll, Point Grey Pictures, Aardman Animations, Lionsgate, Tyler Perry Studios, 20th Century Fox, Summit Entertainment, BBC, Nintendo, MGM, Orion Pictures, United Artists, Viz Media, Sentai Filmworks, Discotek Media, Aniplex, Crunchyroll and NIS America, baby stuff, Filipino Stuff, or pornography stuff of any kind, no more junk food, no more restaurants of any kind, no more amusement parks, no more concerts, no more sporting events, no more leaving the house unless it is for school and no more presents for any of you on Christmas Day and no more anything else. Go to bed now and never ever come out again until your parents come over and pick you all up and bring you all of you to your houses tomorrow morning. Also, all of you just wait until your teachers and parents hear about this! (Meanwhile with Queen Aleena and Manic, Manic is crying in bed lying down) Queen Aleena: Manic, don't cry. I'm sure that Sonic and Sally will send them to military school tomorrow morning. Manic: No Queen Aleena, it wasn't your fault. Sally should've just give the troublemakers some Campbell's Cream of Mushroom soup for lunch at Sally's home in Knothole. Queen Aleena: Don't cry Manic, that would've been better. How about i can let you take a nap and have some sweet dreams while I can go to my meeting. Manic: OK, Queen Aleena, see you at dinnertime. (Queen Aleena shuts the door softly while Manic is sleeping in bed) (The next day, the parents have arrived to pick up their troublemaking children) Elena: Dora! Dimitri Rascalov's Dad: Dimitri Rascalov! Hunter's Mom: Hunter! Pablo's Dad: Pablo! Tyrone's Dad: Tyrone! Diego and Denzel's Mom: Diego and Denzel! Mercades and Mason's Mom: Mercades and Mason! Mario and Luigi: Wario and Waluigi! Franklin and Floyd's Mom: Franklin and Floyd! Peter's Mom: Peter! Burton's Dad: Burton! Earl's Mom: Earl! Alice's Dad: Alice! Ben and Holly: Evil Ben and Evil Holly Wilson's Mom: Wilson! Brewster's Dad: Brewster! Koko's Mom: Koko! Sid the Science Kid's Dad: Sid! Mrs. Beanstalk: Whyatt Beanstalk! Kai-Lan's Dad: Kai-Lan! Lucy: Evil Lucy, Kipper's Mom: Kipper Steve: Evil Steve Joe: Evil Joe, Evil Kevin, Red, Max, Emmy, Jay Jay the Jet Plane's Mom: Jay Jay the Jet Plane! Horrid Henry's Dad: Horrid Henry! Strawberry Shortcake: Evil Strawberry Shortcake! Chase: Dark Chase! Pamela Castro's Mom: Pamela Castro! Steve (Minecraft): Zombie and Squid! Nala: Shenzi, Banzai and Ed! Mario: We all can't believe all of you misbehaved at Burger King yesterday! Princess Peach: That's so totally it! All of you are extremely grounded for a extremely long time! Shenzi: What do you all mean? Nala: You are all grounded for an extremely longest time for causing trouble at Burger King yesterday! Princess Daisy: Elena: Dora, when we get home, you'll go upstairs to your room! Dimitri Rascalov's Mom: Dimitri Rascalov, when we get home, you'll run upstairs to your room! Hunter's Dad: Come on Hunter, let's go home right now! Pablo's Mom: Let's head home right now Pablo! Tyrone's Dad: Diego and Denzel's Dad: Mercedes and Mason's Mom: Come on Mercedes and Mason, let's go home right now! Mario: Wario and Waluigi, when we get home, you two will receive spankings! Simon and Steve's Mom: Simon and Steve, when we get home, you two will go upstairs to your rooms! Nala: Come on Shenzi, Banzai and Ed! We're going home right now! Simba: When we get home, Lion and the Lion Guard and my daughter Kiara will give you three very painful spankings! Freedom League Guard: Dora the Explorer, you and your friends are under arrest again but this time for pulling down the fire alarm at Burger King yesterday! Now you will all spend a very long time in the cells in the Baron's Fortress again! Trivia Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:2018 videos